Sorey
|-|Base= |-|Water Armatization= |-|Fire Armatization= |-|Wind Armatization= |-|Earth Armatization= Summary Sorey is the main protagonist of Tales of Zestiria. He has a kind heart, an honest expression, and a positive outlook on life. He lives in Elysia, the village of seraphim, and is the only human among them. Unlike most humans, Sorey can see seraphim and is childhood friends with a Water seraph, Mikleo. As a child, he came into the possession of a book called the Celestial Record, and from that point, he has had a fascination with ancient ruins. Sorey later enters into a contract with Lailah to become a Shepherd. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C ''' '''Name: Sorey Origin: Tales of Zestiria Gender: Male Age: Late teens (Likely around 17) Classification: Human, Shepherd, Artes User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist the Malevolence, which can control minds and turn people into demons), Transformation (via Armatization), Flight Attack Potency: At least Building level ( much stronger than Lailah who is capable of This while armatizating with her) Speed: At least Subsonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Building level Durability: At least Building level ' 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range. At least Several Dozen Meters with Luzrov Rulay Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Sorey tends to hold back and avoid killing most of the time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flames of Purification: Martial Artes: *'Tiger Blade': Sorey slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. *'Trihawk': *'Sword Flare': *'Earth Dragon Fang': Sorey makes a diagonal slash downward, following it with an upward diagonal slash, a horizontal slash, a kick, and one final horizontal slash. *'Wolfwind Fang': *'Phantasm Flash': *'Sword Rain: Alpha': *'Searing Gale': Hidden Artes: *'Heavenly Torrent': *'Shatterfang': *'Sonic Thrust': *'Rending Gale': *'Crimson Edge': *'Lion's Howl': Mystic Artes: *'Bolt Tempest': Sorey slashes his enemy three times before charging his sword with lightning and dashing toward the target. He then performs an overhead slash on the enemy and finishes with a lightning-powered uppercut. *'Divine Wrath': Sorey raises his left arm skyward, and a bolt of lightning strikes his hand, imbuing it with electricity. He proceeds to punch his enemy with his electrified hand, pushing it back in the process. Sorey then grips his sheathed sword, a green aura emanating from him. He charges at the enemy and slashes it, dealing several hits shortly after contact. Armatization: *'Fethmus Mioma': **'Vermillion Crescent': **'Burning Shards': **'Purgatory of Flame': **'Rain of Fire': **'Tower of Blood': **'Molten Wall': **'Burning Echo': **'Ancient Nova': **'Rhapsody': **'Flamberge': *'Luzrov Rulay': **'Blue Flurry': **'Ocean Blitz': **'Azure Assault': **'Saint's Arrow': **'Splitting Torrent': **'Binding Vortex': **'Arrow Squall': **'Maelstrom': **'Elixir Vitae': **'Aqua Limit': *'Hephsin Yulind': **'Rising Sands': **'Echo Shock': **'Rock Wringer': **'Rampaging Giant': **'Earthpulse': **'Rock Satellite': **'Earthshaker': **'Fairy Circle': **'Earth Revolution': *'Fylk Zahdeya': **'Wind Blade': **'Dragon Blitz': **'Virulent Stars': **'Gale Fang': **'Dark Star': **'Gale Phantom': **'Cloudburst': **'Soul Resonance': **'Sylphystia': Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tales Series Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tales Of Berseria